Acosador a media noche
by girlsweetblogger
Summary: L se despierta a media noche encontrandolo todo muy tranquilo cuando decide levantarse a por un tentempie no espero verlo a él -¿que haces aqui? ¡quien eres¡ -Soy tu peor pesadilla Se que es un summary pesimo pero es mi primer one-shot porfavor denle una oportunidad


Acosador a media noche

11:30

habitación de L

L abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando regular su respiración mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Se había quedado dormido encima del teclado, mientras buscaba nuevas pistas que le guiasen hacia kira.

Se llevo una mano a la frente retirándose el sudor, intentando calmarse. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Se fijo en la pantalla del ordenador aun encendida, e intento despejar su mente un rato trabajando un rato. Entorno los ojos y miro bien la pantalla del ordenador y se sorprendió al ver que lo que mostraba, no era su archivo del caso kira, lo que mostraba era un antiguo caso ya resuelto, el único caso, que le costo bastante resolver hasta ahora, el único caso en el que saber quien fue el asesino no le agrado no solo por que estaba implicado emocionalmente, eso a el apenas le importaba sino la crueldad en las que realizaba sus asesinatos y ese sadismo que mostraba en ellos, asesinatos que fueron realizados por su culpa si tan solo lo hubiera detenido antes a aquel psicópata , aunque eso ya no importa por que el esta muerto o eso le había dicho watari esa misma tarde antes de quedarse dormido y casualmente soñar con aquel individuo, que le atormento en el pasado pero que ahora esta muerto gracias a kira.

Agito la cabeza regañándose por su último pensamiento, aun siendo él, kira no tenia derecho a matarlo, aunque le doliera admitirlo en el fondo siempre le tuvo miedo, por eso en lo mas profundo de su mente agradeció a kira el haberlo matado aunque eso claro esta, jamas lo admitiría e igualmente atraparía a kira y le haría pagar todos sus crímenes.

Beyond birthday por si os lo preguntabais ese es su nombre seguro que conocéis el caso BB de los ángeles en el que Naomi Misora estuvo implicada gracias a ella B fue detenido y encerrado en la mejor cárcel de todo LA.

Volviendo a lo importante, no recordaba haber puesto aquel caso, es mas juraría por todos sus dulces que no tenia ese archivo en ese portátil.

¿Podía haberlo abierto mientras dormía? No, imposible pero era la única explicación ya que si hubiera sido el el que hubiera estado revisando ese archivo se hubiera acordado no por nada era los tres mejores detectives del mundo, había resuelto casos imposibles en tan solos unas horas y había sido capaz de memorizarlos todos hasta el mas pequeño detalle, no le cabía en la cabeza no recordar lo último que había visto hace apenas 2 horas.

Sin saber la razón no le apetecía seguir indagando en ello, lo mejor seria olvidarse de eso un rato ya continuaría mañana , miro la hora en el reloj del portátil, las 11:30 justo como pensaba apenas durmió dos horas.

Grrrrrr...-se toco la barriga dándose cuenta de que tenia hambre, ya se había comido todos los dulces que watari le había dejado antes de marcharse a dormir y no eran pocos.

No muy convencido decidió ir el a la cocina a por un aperitivo nocturno, normalmente se lo pediría directamente a watari pero este estaba durmiendo y se negaba a despertarlo por un mero capricho, seguramente estaba muy cansado y el no quería ser una molestia para la única persona que en verdad quería, watari siempre estuvo con el desde que perdió a sus padres y ninguna sola vez le oyó quejarse o ponerle verde, a veces lo regañaba pero se que lo hacia con cariño. Además watari era el que mas trabajaba y si los investigadores (léase matsuda, soichiro y el resto XD) se habían tomado una noche libre de descanso watari merecía lo mismo, no iba a permitir que siempre fuera watari el que se ocupase de todo el ya era mayorcito y solo tenia que bajar una planta.

Y dicho esto se levanto de la silla notando sus piernas entumecidas y no era para menos ya que se había dormido en su típica postura, movió las piernas para desentumecerlas (se dice así?) y se dirigió al ascensor por que aun tratándose de una planta no le apetecía para nada caminar y mas por que debía llevar zapatos.

Pulso el botón y espero a que llegara el ascensor, vio como subía cada planta

-1...2...3...4...5...6... -contó para pasar el tiempo lo malo es el edificio contaba con 26 plantas -7...8...9...10...11...12...13...dejo de contar al notar que se había parado en la planta 13

¿Acaso alguien había tomado el ascensor?.imposible

watari le habría avisado si hubiera despertado, Yagami y Amane estaban encerrados y era imposible que hubieran escapado sin haber hecho sonar la alarma, ¿quizás alguno de los detectives? No, llevaban mas de 2 meses sin dormir, y el sabia que seguramente ni si quiera hayan ido a sus casas a descansar y se habrán desplomado en cualquier sofá de la sala, nada mas haberles informado que les dejaría descansar lo que necesitasen y dudo que se levanten sin haber descansado mas de 8 horas y no llevaban ni dos.

-Ding¡- se alerto al escuchar ese sonido y de el ascensor en movimiento y se dio cuenta de que el ascensor comenzó a subir, ya mismo llegaría a su piso, trago saliva y aguardo a que llegara.

No pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando el ascensor llego hasta su piso y se paro, espero ver salir a alguien y por un momento imagino que saldría algún monstruo o shinigami del ascensor y lo mataría, nada mas notar que la puerta del ascensor se habría se hecho a un lado ocultándose en algunas plantas y con un ultimo Ding la puerta se abrió y...

Nada, la verdad no sabia que era lo que quería ver aparecer se sintió estúpido y avergonzado al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y de que estaba oculto tras una planta, él Elle Lawliet el mejor detective del mundo acababa de comportarse como un crío se reprocho aquello y se juro a si mismo que aquello no volvería a pasar y agradeció estar solo o eso creía el, pobre ingenuo no noto aquella mirada carmesí que lo observaba desde las sombras con una sonrisa de puro cinismo y escalofriante.

Con mas seguridad que antes se metió en el ascensor, pulso el botón y al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor sintió un alivio sin motivo. Salio del ascensor y se dirigió a la cocina de camino a ella paso por la sala de monitores y vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿watari?-pregunto a la nada esperando ver la cara de su fiel amigo y mayordomo-¿watari, estas hay?

Abrió completamente la puerta y se introdujo en la pequeña sala de vigilancia, prendió la luz y vio que no había nada, pero aquello no era normal en aquella sala solo podían entrar watari y el ya que estaba codificada y watari nunca cometería semejante error de dejar justo esta puerta abierta por muy cansado que estuviera y mas sabiendo que no solo era la sala de vigilancia tambien era la sala que podía liberar a yagami y a amane y donde guardaba toda la información importante, y donde mas trabajaba watari.

Todavía mas extrañado comenzó a dejar de desechar la idea de que alguien haya podido colarse aunque se había esforzado para que en este edificio no pudiera penetrar nadie sin que el lo supiese. Miro las cámaras de vigilancia y tal como había deducido todos dormían incluso watari,eso lo hacia sentirse mas incomodo, ya que había pensado que podía haber sido watari el causante de todo esto y si lo había avisado es por que le habría visto dormir y no quiso molestarse, eso hubiera sido propio de el, pero no tenia sentido para que habría hecho eso watari, miro a los detectives, todo parecía ir en orden. Miro su habitación y seguía exactamente igual a como la había dejado, decidió ver los vídeos de vigilancia así podría ver si fue el quien se metió en los archivos del caso de BB de LA.

Se acerco y cometo ver el vídeo todo pareció en orden vio que al terminar de comer sus pasteles se quedo dormido, minutos después vio la puerta de su cuarto abrirse alguien había entrado estaba apunto de verle el rostro cuando...

-!Pum¡- la puerta se cerro de golpe y todas las luces se apagaron, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

-¿¡Que cojo...-exclamo L asustado, en esa planta apenas corría el aire ¿y como era posible un apagón ahora?

Nervioso tanteo las paredes en busca de la puerta le pareció tocar algo que no se asemejaba en absoluto a una puerta, sino a un cuerpo humano.

-¿quid-quien eres?- dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo aunque no pudo evitar tartamudear, al no escuchar una respuesta decidió alejarse lo maximo posible, pero lo que no se esperaba es que ese cuerpo le agarrara- sueltame, si eres matsuda esto no tiene ninguna gracia- dijo comenzando a asustarse aunque sabia que el no podía ser por que lo había visto dormido y lo hubiera visto si se hubiera ido.

De repente las luces se encendieron y todo seguía igual como si nada de aquello hubiera sido real.

¿había sido su imaginación? Imposible había sido demasiado real como para haberselo imaginado ,se fijo en el vídeo que minutos antes estaba viendo y pudo observar que lo habían borrado definitivamente alguien había entrado y el tenia una ligera idea de quien había podido ser pero no lo admitiría hasta tener mas pruebas, mientras le haria lo de siempre echarle la culpa a Light, sabia que esta vez el no podía ser por que estaba durmiendo pero y si kira tambien podía controlar maquinas a su antojo, si se trataba de eso todo tendría una explicación mas razonable.

Aprovecho que la luz estaba encendida para salir a toda prisa de esa sala, mas por instinto que por miedo que conste Elle Lawliet no teme a nada excepto a los shinigamis y las calabazas, no preguntéis porque es algo que prefiero guardar en el pasado.

Decidió analizarlo todo con una buena taza de café con mucha mucha azúcar para despejarse del todo, esta vez camino sin detenerse hacia la cocina, necesitaba una buena ración de dulces y tarta de fresa. Abrí la puerta de la cocina y la deje abierta al igual que todas las luces, se acerco a la despensa y comenzó a preparar el café, mientras se calentaba el agua fue a por el azúcar pero lo que le sorprendió fue que no solo había azúcar olía a ¿cloroformo? ¿porque había cloroformo en su azúcar? ¿era imposible que watari la haya metido a propósito y dudaba que lo haya hecho sin querer?. Aunque eso explicaba que se quedara dormido mientras trabajaba.

Mientras se servía su café en una pequeña taza escucho el sonido de campanas, ya era media noche, tan solo había pasado media hora, el tiempo había transcurrido muy lento para él. Ahora que se encontraba completamente despierto comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido:

Quedarse dormido y despertarse con los archivos del caso B.B de Los Ángeles , que el ascensor parara justamente en el piso...13, que todo estuviera tan bien hecho como si conociera sus patrones de movimiento de antemano, ahora ya no había forma de echarle la culpa a Light ni a Kira era imposible que el supiera su relación con Beyond guardaba toda esa información a buen recaudo y no la dejaba a la vista de cualquiera y en internet solo decía lo básico del caso como quien era el asesino a quien a asesino y poco mas.

Por puro instinto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la papelera y tal y como sospechaba en ella había frascos de mermelada de fresa en su interior perfectamente vacíos sin una gota de mermelada en su interior y no había ni un solo cubierto manchado lo que le llevaba a la conclusión de que se la habían comido con la mano, solo había una persona capaz de haberse comido la mermelada con la mano y no dejar ni rastro de ella dentro del bote, la misma persona que finjo su propia muerte para venir a verlo

-Beyond Birthday...-susurre notando una desagradable presencia detrás mía, puse una mueca de desagrado al notar quien era, debía dar la alarma pero eso ya no serviría seguramente ya habría cortado la luz y apagado todas las cámaras de seguridad, me lleve un pulgar a la boca y lo mordí con fuerza a causa de la frustración

-Bu-susurro aquella desagradable voz cerca de mi oído yo resople molesto, aunque tenia miedo nunca lo admitiría y menos frente a el-niehehehehehe

Se reía B sin motivo alguno lo mas posible es que sea de mi.

-Pensé que estabas muerto-dije simplemente, que podía decirle a un psicópata que intento ser mejor que yo y frustre sus planes y que seguramente ahora quiera matarme

-Ya ves, yo tambien lo pensé cuando vi que mi corazón de detenía por un momento, pero al parecer fue solo una falsa alarma que me sirvió para poder escaparme-me explico todavía detrás mía, yo me gire para ver una copia exacta de mi, su cabello negro desordenado como el mio, su piel enfermiza-mente pálida y postura encorvada aparte de la ropa la única diferencia entre él y yo, eran los ojos, los mios eran negro ónix y los suyos eran rojo carmesí dándole un aspecto tétrico. Su camisa negra manchada de un liquido espeso parecido a la sangre que reconocí como la mermelada de fresa

-¿Y que te trae por aquí Beyond, no me digas que vienes a matarme por venganza ?- inquirí sentándome en una silla con el pulgar en mi boca, mostraba indiferencia para ocultar mi miedo, no le temía a la muerte si no a la forma de matar de Beyond

-OH¡-exclamo exageradamente Beyond llevándose una mano al pecho con signo de falsa indignación.- ¿matarte? Porque habría de querer matarte, a ti, el increíble detective Elle Lawliet

Decía Beyond mientras se paseaba por la cocina moviéndose exageradamente, liberando su demencia

-Si no vienes a matarme ¿que haces aquí entonces?- le pregunte sin molestarme en ocultar mi curiosidad y mi molestia por su presencia, Beyond arrugo su nariz con molestia por mi respuesta

-¿acaso no puede un viejo amigo venir a visitarte Lawli-pop?- pregunto con una voz burlona y riéndose solo de sus palabras, como si hubiera contado un chiste se puso a reír desenfrenadamente

-Estas loco- fue lo único que atine a decir

-¿Loco? dime L ,¿que es la locura?- inquirió con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mi

-La locura es-

-No quiero ninguna definición de diccionario o de la Wikipedia quiero que me digas tu opinión de la locura- me corto bruscamente B

-¿que es la locura para mi?- susurre para mi pensando en una buena respuesta- Para mi la locura son pensamientos o acciones, no comunes en otros seres

Le respondí, la verdad era que eso no era la locura para mi pero no sabia que responderle y su cercanía me ponía bastante nervioso

-muy mal L- me dijo B moviendo el dedo de manera negativa- Nee Elle-kun ¿sabias que no todo es como te lo enseñan? Y ¿ que no todo tiene un significado coherente?

Susurrab muy cerca de su oído, incomodando a este y haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío

-Al igual que nadie es quien dice ser y nada es lo que parece ser- dije recordando un viejo dicho que solía decirme Watari cuando era pequeño

-¡muy bien!- exclamo B con euforia – querías que muriera, verdad

Dijo Beyond de repente, aquello no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, note en sus ojos ¿melancolía y decepción? Este no parecía el Beyond Birthday que él conocía simplemente algo raro le pasaba a B

-No quise decir eso.

-pero lo pensaste que es casi igual- me corto B

-Eso n

-no mientas L eso esta muy feo ademas se te nota en los ojos- Volvio a cortame B mientras se estiraba sin dejar de verme a los ojos, cosa que me ponia muy nervioso

-Ding Dong (siento la ***** de efecto pero no hay presupuesto para mas culpad a Light como hago yo)- Sonaron las campanas anunciando la medianoche

-Valla, desgraciadamente he de irme querido L- dijo B acercandose lo mas posible a mi, vi como sacaba algo de la playera, pude ver un reflejo de algo metalico, no podia ser acaso iba a...

-o-

-No¡-grito L como si le fuera la vida en ello, abrio los ojos con la respiracion agitada, le dio un rapido vistazo al lugar en el que estaba, que afortunadamente reconocio, su habitación

-Solo habia sido un sueño-susurro L tumbandose de nuevo en la cama, ya que debido a la agitacion del sueño habia acabado sentado en la cama, cogio una cobija y se tapo, no queria seguir durmiendo pero era lo mejor para no volver a tener esa clase de sueños que seguramente se devieron al cansancio y de que aunque le costase admitirlo de que en el fondo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo consideraba a B su mejor amienemigo

L se tumbo de lado, de cara a la ventada, mirando el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos para caer en los brazos de morfeo pero antes de eso escucho un ultimo susurro

-Bu


End file.
